


Poker Face

by Ginger_Lolli



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Lolli/pseuds/Ginger_Lolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну, из жизни спецагентов Х)<br/>Так, обоснуя тут нет. Он даже рядом не пробегал, так что -  посыпаю голову монпасье и умываю руки в мартини -  это безблагодатные бредни для девачек вот по этой картинке: http://f-picture.net/lfp/s41.radikal.ru/i091/1110/fe/eb4836edf686.jpg/htm<br/>Это ногти - http://www.nailclub.ru/forum/foto/file.php?n=28852&w=l<br/>Ни на что не претендую - всё тлен. Бездарности апофеоз.<br/>Посему критики идут в страну Мальборо и там остаются forever and ever .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiki/gifts).



Первый этап трудных переговоров был позади, поэтому Дженкинс решил посвятить сегодняшний вечер себе. А как ещё можно отдохнуть в Вегасе? Конечно, казино и шоу-программы. Хотелось совместить приятное с полезным — проверить интуицию, собранность и внимание к деталям, поэтому выбор пал на казино. Не мудрствуя лукаво, он, в сопровождении Криса Бэйлза - приставленного к нему заботливым боссом помощника и специалиста по обеспечению безопасности в одном лице, направился в заведение, расположенное на первом этаже отеля «Крит», где они занимали почти половину двадцать шестого этажа.  
Казино ожидаемо называлось «Минотавр» - и являло собой стильное место, впрочем стиль был вульгарно-пародийным, и отсылал к древнейшим временам: на Кносский дворец намекали красные колонны, подобия фресок на стенах, амфоры и вазы тут и там, и костюмы официанток бара – пестрые многоярусные юбки, раз в пять короче оригинальных, кожаные пояса-корсеты и глубочайшее декольте, жаль, что не топлесс, как в благословенные времена минойской цивилизации. На этом стилизация заканчивалась, и всё остальное было как у всех – большой зал с «однорукими бандитами», роскошный бар, залы для покера и рулетки. Ему здесь однозначно нравилось, он любил псевдоисторические интерьеры. А тут ещё такая детка… Вечер обещал стать удачным.  
И эту вульгарную блондинку он заметил сразу, ещё возле американской рулетки, когда она весело и громко обсуждала ставки со своей спутницей – такой же смешливой толстой тёткой лет пятидесяти в розовых легинсах и бриллиантах. Ему всегда импонировали спортивные девушки, поэтому красотка с белыми кудрями, крупными руками, унизанными браслетами, в короткой юбке, пережевывающая жвачку и скалящаяся направо и налево, произвела на него самое положительное впечатление. Он расплылся в искренней улыбке, когда это непосредственное в своей здоровой простоте создание в последний момент, сверкая глазами и зубами, плюхнулось за покерный стол, очевидно, оставив свою спутницу испытывать слепую судьбу у рулетки.  
После раздачи, заглянув в свои карты, блондинка округлила глаза и протянула: «Оу!» Но к чему относилось это восклицание, понять было невозможно – она не пасовала и не повышала, делала обычные ставки и продолжала пялиться по сторонам, перемалывая свою жвачку и весело скалясь в ответ на прощупывающие взгляды игроков, так что все в смущении отводили глаза, криво улыбаясь, и только один седовласый пожилой джентльмен возмущенно нахмурился. Фредерик искренне наслаждался, широко улыбаясь ей в ответ.  
Ещё до флопа почти половина игроков отсеялась, и наконец-то началась настоящая игра. Один из участников не представлял интереса – глава семейства со средним достатком пытался блефовать, но неудачно, зато другой – суровый мужик лет сорока пяти, с непроницаемыми серыми глазами обещал придать азарта действу. Крис поглядывал на шефа невозмутимо, но Дженкинс давно заметил, что при любом напряге Бэйлза выдает нахмуренная правая бровь, он был не властен над этим, хоть ботокс коли, поэтому начальник охраны загадкой тоже не был. Всматриваясь в лицо сероглазого, Дженкинс уже после объявления торна понял, что тот блефует, и, повысил ставки. После этого сосредоточился на белокурой мисс, и вот это было интересно – складывалось ощущение, что её совершенно не заботит игра вообще: она вертелась, оглядывалась по сторонам, выпила коктейль, заказала другой, совершенно не опасаясь выглядеть алкоголичкой. Ставки не пропускала и не повышала, сверкала улыбкой, звенела браслетами, и совершала ещё множество неуловимых действий, всё время находясь в движении. То и дело поправляя на груди воланы белой блузки, блондинка демонстрировала мерзкий с виду маникюр – почти на всех ногтях были закреплены крошечные фигурки мышат, а длиннющие заострённые концы были выкрашены ярко-желтым лаком и испещрены сквозными дырочками, изображая сыр. Просто глаз не отвести – женщина-праздник, и Дженкинс окончательно понял, что хочет познакомиться поближе, как только сорвёт банк. Кучка фишек перед ней не выглядела сиротливой, и это только добавляло привлекательности – девочка явно не бедствовала. Перед открытием ривера он был почти уверен в выигрыше, и шок был тем больше, когда его фуллхаус был перебит таким же, но старшим.  
\- Ёххоу! – завопила девица, подтаскивая банк двумя руками. Сероглазый мужик бросил свои карты, и выскочил из-за стола. Крис остался сидеть, прямой, как палка, на руках у него была сущая ерунда, проигрыш не так уж велик, а Дженкинс откинулся на спинку кресла, всё ещё не веря, но тут же пришёл в себя:  
\- Вы потрясающий игрок, мисс…  
Девушка улыбнулась, и неожиданно протянула руку:  
\- Рози. Рози Стрэтхолланд.  
Фред, осторожно пожимая крепкую кисть, живо поинтересовался:  
\- Вы случайно не родственница Илайджи Стрэтхолланда, «Стар оф Даллас»?  
\- Вы знаете моего дядюшку? – округлив зелёные глаза, захлопала длиннющими ресницами Рози. Он криво улыбнулся:  
\- Не совсем… Наслышан – кто же не знает самого успешного скотопромышленника Америки…  
\- Ой, да! Дядюшка – такой молодец! Вы знаете, что он начинал рабочим на ферме? – девушка, похоже искренне любила родственника, и разговор обещал сойти с намеченного Дженкинсом пути, поэтому он решил брать быка за рога, в данном случае – корову за вымя. «Может так и будет, до утра далеко, чем чёрт не шутит… Эти богатые сумасбродные тёлки... Сиськи у неё под всеми этими кружевами явно мелкие, ну да её родственные связи это вполне компенсируют… Нет, красотка что надо, люблю весёлых и богатых. И таких ярких. И везучих. Кстати, стоит проверить», - мысли в голове щёлкали, как кнопки калькулятора, а вслух он галантно произнёс:  
\- На ферме своего, тогда ещё будущего, тестя? Как говорится: главное – хороший старт, но ещё главнее – хорошая стартовая площадка, - глядя на то, как нахмурились прямые тёмные бровки и выдвинулась вперёд тяжеловатая фамильная челюсть, он ударил наверняка:  
\- Быть может ещё немного покера, мисс Стрэтхолланд? Одну партию, не возражаете? Кстати, меня зовут Фредерик Дженкинс, для вас просто Фред, а этого терминатора, - он с улыбкой кивнул на плечистого Криса, - мистер Бэйлз.  
\- Крис, - растянул в улыбке тонкие губы начальник СБ. Мисс Стрэтхолланд метнула на него быстрый, сверкнувший, как ему показалось, интересом, взгляд, неожиданно тепло улыбнулась, и тут же привычно оскалилась, оживлённо засуетилась, поправляя пышные волосы:  
\- Конечно, мы же в казино, с чего бы мне возражать! - и Крис подумал, что ему померещилось. Рози продолжала простодушно болтать:  
\- На сегодняшний вечер мой гороскоп предсказал удачу в азартных играх , и вот я здесь, в Вегасе. А вы верите в гороскопы, мистер Дженкинс? - большие зелёные глаза смотрели с искренним интересом.  
\- Фред, - поправил он. - Я верю в индекс Доу-Джонса*, а остальное привык считать удачей. Бэйлз мысленно застонал от такой пошлости, а Фред, улыбаясь, подумал: «Похоже, у меня есть шанс».  
\- Не возражаете против начальной ставки в пятнадцать тысяч?  
Рози не возражала. Дилер роздал карты, и над столом опять прозвучало весёленькое «Оу!» Фреду везло — имея при раздаче на руке бубновую восьмерку и семерку, он удвоил ставку уже на втором круге, и когда на флопе открылись бубновая пятёрка, пятёрка пик и бубновая тройка, вынудил Криса спасовать. Рози вела себя всё так же, и он отчаялся что-либо понять в этой девушке. Поэтому, когда на торне открылась тройка бубен, он решил идти ва-банк, но, к его удивлению, девушка приняла ставку, положив тридцать тысяч. На ривере открылся валет, и он немного напрягся.  
\- Ничья, - прозвучал безэмоциональный голос дилера. У блондинки оказались семерка и четверка, Фред поверить не мог. Она радостно захохотала:  
\- Это же здорово — никто не в обиде!  
«Женюсь», - подумал Дженкинс, и, выводя из ступора Криса, сказал:  
\- Быть может, отметим это редчайшее в покере событие?  
Мисс Стрэтхолланд завопила:  
\- Конечно же! Здешний бармен делает чудный мохито, обожаю!  
Следующая пара часов была самой весёлой в жизни Дженкинса за последние несколько недель. Рози оказалась дурой в самом приятном смысле этого слова — несмотря на умение поддержать беседу, бесподобно женственная и алогичная, она слушала, открыв рот, и кивала, охала, и хлопала ресницами, где надо. При этом поглощая дикое количество мохито, так что Фред не удивился, когда она вдруг покачнулась, вставая.  
\- Оу! Штормит, - пробормотала Рози, и радостно, тщательно артикулируя, добавила:  
\- Пожалуй, джентльмены, мне пора — сон для красоты, всё такое, - она обезоруживающе улыбнулась.  
\- Я провожу, - подскочил Фред.  
\- «Мы» проводим, - с нажимом произнёс Крис, вставая. Фред хмыкнул, и предложил леди руку, на которой она с облегчением повисла.  
Провожая мисс Стрэтхолланд к её апартаментам, он успел обменяться номерами сотовых и договориться о свидании на завтрашний вечер. Послав мужчинам легкомысленный воздушный поцелуй, блондинка скрылась за дверью. 

\- Тебе не кажется, что можно было бы повременить со знакомствами до окончания операции? - не удержался Крис, входя в номер Дженкинса, и профессионально его осматривая, невзирая на то, что там весь вечер просидели Джонс и Уайт — двое из трёх охранников, сопровождающих Фреда и Касаловича — фармацевта, участвующего в деле для веса, в основном переговоры вёл Дженкинс. Сейчас Касалович мирно смотрел порнушку в своём номере и мечтал когда-нибудь натянуть такую же тёлку, как на экране.  
\- Да ладно, - дёрнул плечом Фред. - Отпадная красотка из хорошей семьи, я мечтаю о такой девушке, тебе что, жалко, что ли? Ничего ведь не случилось, так что не будь занудой. Тем более, что ты не возражал против «отдыха».  
\- И теперь начинаю жалеть об этом, - с досадой процедил Крис, сканируя помещение на предмет жучков. Он и сам не мог объяснить, чем ему пришелся не по нраву сегодняшний вечер. Поэтому, пожелав Дженкинсу спокойной ночи, он пошёл в свой номер и, сняв пиджак и галстук, включил ноутбук. На мониторе появилась картинка, разделённая на квадраты, в каждом были изображения со скрытых камер, транслирующих происходящее в номере Фреда. Тот ни о чём не догадывался, да и не было необходимости в таком контроле, если уж на то пошло. И не стремление видеть, как Дженкинс ковыряется в носу или чешет яйца, заставило начальника СБ понатыкать в апартаментах охраняемого камеры, а нормальная рабочая перестраховка, не раз его выручавшая. Поэтому он не отправил никого из охраны дежурить в коридоре, а закурил, развалясь на стуле, перед экраном, и удовлетворённо хмыкнул, когда одна из камер отеля отразила высокую девушку, расхлябанной походкой прошествовавшую по ковровой дорожке, устилающей коридор, к номеру Дженкинса с бутылкой шампанского и двумя бокалами в руках. В другом квадрате можно было увидеть Фреда, который оторвался от своего ноутбука, прислушиваясь.  
\- Кто там? - спросил он, подойдя к двери, но не открывая.  
\- Фред, это Рози...  
\- Ну конечно, - пробормотал под нос Крис, глядя, с какой готовностью Фред распахивает двери, приглашая девушку зайти.  
\- Вот, - в голосе всё ещё слышаться пьяные нотки, - не смогла заснуть, а Джина, как назло, где-то застряла. К тебе можно?  
Снисходительная улыбка в голосе Фреда заставила Криса скрипнуть зубами. Он развернул секцию гостиной на весь экран, хорошая камера позволяла видеть всё довольно чётко.  
\- Ты уже у меня, будь как дома.  
\- Откроешь? - она протянула бутылку.  
\- С удовольствием.  
Раздался приглушенный хлопок. Дженкинс справлялся, как заправский сомелье.  
Усевшись на диванчик, блондинка взяла протянутый бокал, и томно протянула:  
\- Ненавижу эти пузырьки, - и поболтала в своём бокале пальцем с варварским маникюром. А потом легонько облизнула его.  
Крис скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как у Дженкинса полезли на лоб глаза, и его охватил охотничий азарт. Вот теперь всё было правильно — Дженкинс не был парнем с обложки, вполне заурядная физиономия не располагала, что на него будут вешаться женщины, подобные Рози Стрэтхолланд. Ну разве что ей до смерти приспичило потрахаться. Но тогда бы она выбрала его, а не Дженкинса, уж он-то всяко будет получше, и насколько он знал, такому типу баб он нравился. Другое дело, что он бы не повёлся, в отличие от этого придурка, и отнюдь не по причине моральной устойчивости. А она как будто с самого начала выбрала Дженкинса, пусть Крис и подчёркивал всячески свою незаметность и то, что он на вторых ролях. Для отношений Дженкинс, вследствие этого, может и выглядел перспективнее, но для спонтанного траха из них двоих годился только Крис — живая реклама S.W.A.T. Поэтому этот вульгарно-сексуальный жест просто вопил о двойной игре.  
Раздался звонок, и Фред, извинившись, поставил бокал, протягивая руку к телефону на небольшом столике рядом с диваном. Рози, поставив рядом свой, стянула ковбойские сапоги, явно сшитые на заказ, и, подхватывая бокал, забралась на мягкое сиденье с ногами.  
-Да... Я позже перезвоню, - пробубнил в трубку Фред, и бросив её, проскрипел: - Так на чём мы остановились? - придвигаясь к девушке поближе. Она захохотала:  
\- На том, чтобы выпить!  
\- С удовольствием! На брудершафт?  
Блондинка тихонько хихикнула в бокал:  
\- Конечно, дорогуша...  
Они потянулись друг к другу, переплели руки, и, в несколько глотков всосав шампанское, слились в слюнявом поцелуе. То есть, это Крис, глядя на такое ребячество, морщился, уговаривая себя, что поцелуй слюнявый, потому что у уродов, подобных Фреду, могут быть только слюнявые поцелуи. Секунд двадцать раздавались чмокающие звуки, и наконец с особо отвратительным и громким чмоканьем парочка изволила оторваться друг от друга.  
\- Детка... - произнёс счастливым голосом Дженкинс, и это, собственно, всё, что он успел произнести, перед тем, как обессиленно рухнуть на диван.  
\- Дорогуша, эй!.. - блондинка сначала осторожно потрясла за плечо несостоявшегося любовника, потом, взяв бесчувственное тело за плечи, потрясла энергичнее, и когда не дождалась реакции на особо резкие встряхивания, деловито поднялась. Крис приник к экрану.  
Она подхватила Дженкинса под руки и, взвалив его себе на плечо, поволокла в спальню. «Сильна, крошка», - с невольным восхищением подумал Крис.  
Водрузив бесчувственное тело на широкую двуспальную кровать, она ринулась к столу. Увидев, что идиот даже не выключил ноутбук, блондинка издала неясное восклицание, которое Бэйлз справедливо расценил как ликование.  
А после этого началось невообразимое.  
Ринувшись к Дженкинсу, мисс Стрэтхолланд, или как её там, начала его торопливо раздевать. Облупив беднягу догола, она задрала свою расклешенную под грудью блузку, - щелчок, и на стол лёг денежный пояс - с небольшой сумочкой. Вжикнула молния, и оттуда хитрая стерва извлекла пестрый шприц и фотоаппарат. Запрыгнув на постель, она, сорвав зубами крышечку с иголки, взяла в руку вялый член Дженкинса и быстро сделала несколько инъекций прямо в ствол. После этого бегом прошлёпала в ванную.  
Паранойя Криса простиралась так далеко, что он и там установил мини-камеру, как раз в маленьком светильнике над зеркалом, и теперь смотрел, как девица снимает парик, обнаруживая под ним средней длинны тёмные волосы, отклеивает накладные ресницы, торопливо умывается, и бросается обратно в спальню. Глядя на темноволосую девушку, растерявшую половину гламура, точнее, собирающую его в мусорный пакет из ванной — компанию парику и ресницам составили браслеты и бусы, он и тогда ещё ничего не понял. Пробежавшись в гостиную, она добавила в пакет сапожки, оба бокала и бутылку. И только когда она начала торопливо раздеваться, Крис почувствовал, что выражение «уронить челюсть» - нежнейший эвфемизм шокового состояния под вывеской «я - дебил». Груди у Рози, или как там её теперь, не было вовсе, точнее она была, но только накладная, и вся она осталась в бюстгальтере, в пакете. Зато было кое-что другое, и это никак не могло принадлежать женщине.  
\- Бля, да чтоб я сдох, - отчётливо произнёс Крис, заторможенно глядя на монитор. Не отрывая взгляда от происходящего в соседнем номере, он затушил сигарету и тут же, на ощупь, подкурил новую.  
Парень на экране установил фотоаппарат на полочку шкафа, видимо, в режиме «автоспуск», потому что набросившись на распростёртого на постели Дженкинса, чьё бесчувственное тело было теперь уже украшено неслабой эрекцией, мальчишка приник к пенису губами, изображая минет. Подскочил, проверил результат, ещё поснимал. Потом, отхлестав Фреда по щекам, добился невнятного бормотания и дурацкой гримасы, вполне похожей, при воображении, на выражение экстаза, и сделал несколько снимков в позе наездника.  
Наизгалявшись вдоволь, парнишка, схватив фотоаппарат, подскочил к ноутбуку. С ракурса камеры было не очень хорошо видно, что именно он делает, и Крис собрался уже было прекратить веселье, как на мониторе ноута Фреда один за одним появились свежеотснятые кадры. Ещё немного пощёлкав клавиатурой и напоследок обрызгав её каким-то извлеченным из сумки-пояса спреем, мелкий паршивец схватил камеру, сунул её в пакет, и, подскочив к окну, распахнул его. Нажав несколько кнопок на мобильном, он схватился за брюки Фреда.  
«Уйдёт», - мелькнуло у Криса, и, схватив пушку, он рванул в номер Дженкинса.  
\- Стоять, руки за голову, отойти от окна! - рявкнул он.  
Пацану не повезло — он запутался в брюках (скромность подвела), и это помешало ему пристегнуться к альпинистскому снаряжению, протянувшемуся за окном откуда-то с крыши. А то фиг бы Крис его поймал. Гадёныш так и сказал:  
\- Фиг бы ты меня поймал, если бы не чёртовы тряпки.  
\- Заткнись, сослагательное наклонение, и топай на выход.  
Мальчишка помедлил, но поглядев в напряженное лицо Криса и дуло «кольта», сделал два шага в сторону.  
\- Пакет на пол.  
Послушался сразу. Молодец. Крис махнул пистолетом в сторону двери, потом спохватился:  
\- Только сначала руки помой.  
Сверкнув зелёными глазищами, пацан прошипел:  
\- Умный, сссука.  
\- За «суку» ответишь. А сейчас намыливай пальчики, отпусти в плаванье своих наркомышек, - спокойно ответил Бэйлз. Он уже знал, что делать дальше.  
.  
Пятью минутами позже, разглядывая лицо сидящего перед ним теперь уже в его, крисовом, номере, он никак не мог понять — как этому серьёзному и совсем молоденькому парнишке удалось изобразить такую колоритную особу без тени фальши? Он шумной красотки не осталось даже намёка — чуть длинноватое лицо, плотно сжатые губы, зелёные непроницаемые глаза. Красивый мальчик. Но на девку не похож ни капли. Так как тогда?.. Однако рассусоливать смысла не было — скоро рассвет.  
-Как тебя звать, мисс Рози? - Крис подпустил яда в голос, но реакции не последовало:  
\- Зови меня Джейком, - спокойно, даже слишком спокойно.  
\- Когда Дженкинс придёт в себя?  
\- Через пару часов. Может, раньше.  
\- А его член?  
Парнишка нагло ухмыльнулся:  
\- Часов через шесть.  
\- Может заставить тебя ему помочь? - осадил веселье Крис. Улыбка сползла, но наглого взгляда парень не отвёл.  
\- Зачем фотки?  
\- Для шантажа.  
Врунишка. Не для этого. Психологическое давление — пока Фред будет в смятении разглядывать экран собственного драгоценного ноутбука, и думать, что это было, не решаясь рассказать всё начальнику СБ, и тихонько надеясь, что разрулит всё сам, если только переведет немаленькую, но и не огромную сумму на указанный в приписке с требованием выкупа счёт... Короче, душевные терзания Фреда давали как минимум час, а это хорошая прибавка к форе в пару часов...  
\- На кого работаешь?  
Парнишка пожал плечами:  
\- Никогда не задаю опасных вопросов, так что не в курсе.  
Вот тут он мог не врать. Остался главный вопрос.  
\- Куда флэшку засунул?  
Лицо оставалось спокойным, но Крис видел, как дернулся кадык на тонкой шее.  
\- В фотокамере.  
\- Не эта. Другая. На которую ты инфу с ноута скачал. Формулу нового препарата, описание производства, результаты предварительных клинических испытаний. Всё, короче.  
Он ещё как-то там пытался увиливать, но мурашки на руках и груди выдавали его с головой, и маска невозмутимости на лице не спасала. «Да, дружок, это тебе не покер», - Крис на мгновение представил себе, что по новым правилам игроки все голые, вот как сидящий сейчас перед ним Джейк, и можно смотреть не только на реакцию лица, но и на реакцию тела, усмехнулся, мысленно скривился, и придавил:  
\- Ты не понимаешь, малыш. Со мной тут ещё трое охранников, хорошо обученных отморозков, как думаешь, может позвать их, чтобы они тебя убедили? А потом отдать то, что от тебя останется, Фреду, он как раз очнётся к тому времени, пусть потешится, а? - голос звучал ласково, но побледневший Джейк, видимо, понял, что игра проиграна, и если его до сих пор не убили, и пока что беседа идёт один на один, - так может это шанс? Он сглотнул и чётко произнёс:  
\- В сердце.  
Что за?!.. А! Ну да. На кожаном шнурке на шее мальчишки висел крест и кулон в форме сердца. Крис мысленно себя поздравил.  
\- Снимай, доставай, клади на стол.  
Джейк всё сделал, демонстрируя готовность к сотрудничеству. Крис проверил флэшку на своём ноуте — парень не врал. А вот теперь можно было и расслабиться. Крис сел на прежнее место — перед обнаженным, сидящим на стуле мальчишкой. Взгляд выхватил ногти парня, теперь они смотрелись как какой-то идиотский сюр. Бэйлза передёрнуло, но намерения, как и желания остались прежними.  
\- Что ж, ты исправляешься на глазах. Но ты вёл себя плохо и заслужил наказание, как думаешь? - голос Криса звучал спокойно, но в глубине его души уже начиналась фиеста. - Теперь для тебя важно, насколько суровым оно будет. Не хочу морочить тебе голову. Твою участь разыграем в карты.  
Зелёные глазищи в недоумении уставились на Бэйлза, и тот, как и обещал, всё доходчиво объяснил:  
\- Сразу скажу — я остаюсь в выигрыше по-любому, мы разыгрываем только степень твоего проигрыша, - карие глаза Криса сияли. - Ты картишки, я заметил, любишь? Тогда играем Блэк Джэк. Набираешь двадцать одно - отсасываешь мне со всей возможной любовью, и валишь, голый, как есть. Набираешь больше меня, типа выигрываешь, я трахаю тебя, как сучку, во все дыры, и ты свободен. Набираешь меньше или устраиваешь перебор — и тебя дерут мои ребята и Фред. И свободен, если уползти сможешь.  
Джейк, весь белый, произнёс после небольшой паузы:  
\- А если я обслужу тебя по высшему разряду, как тебе и не снилось, и ты отпускаешь меня, а Фред и охрана отдыхают сами?..  
Крис ласково улыбнулся:  
\- Не катит, - и распечатал находящуюся в каждом номере отеля колоду. - Я буду раздавать сам, чтоб твои ручонки шаловливые чего не натворили. Туз - одиннадцать.  
Потом снял с себя рубашку со словами "это чтоб ты не думал лишнего", и, поставив два стула по разные стороны от журнального столика, жестом предложил Джэйку пересесть.  
Перетасовав колоду, Крис вытащил карту сначала себе, потом положил карту перед мальчишкой. Он посмотрел на то, что ему досталось, и спокойным голосом выдал:  
\- Прикуп.  
"Волнуется", - весело подумал Бэйлз, а вслух произнёс:  
\- Тоже беру.  
Не прошло и минуты, как у Криса были три карты, которые он выложил на стол, вскрывая. Десятка треф, двойка и восьмёрка пик. Был ход Джейка. Он помолчал, но думать, собственно, было не о чем.  
\- Беру.  
Крис протянул ему колоду:  
\- Бери сам.  
Мальчишка посмотрел, коротко улыбнулся, и снял карту. Быстро глянул на неё и положил на стол, открывая. Бесцветные губы дрогнули. Увидев карту, Крис едва сдержал удивление, и, с трудом продолжая изображать расслабленную ленцу, произнёс:  
\- Ты знаешь, что в Японии число четыре символизирует смерть? В таком контексте четвёрка треф выглядит, как крест над могилкой. Но я думаю, что не так уж всё и ужасно, скучать тебе, конечно, не придётся, но ты ни под кем сегодня не сдохнешь, я лично прослежу. Что там у тебя?  
Джейк перевернул свои три карты, открывая бубнового туза, четверку пик и тройку треф.  
\- Готов? - весело поинтересовался Крис, подойдя к онемевшему мальчишке, и, вздёргивая его за плечо, потащил в спальню. Сделав несколько шагов на негнущихся ногах, Джейк вдруг задёргался, пытаясь вырваться. От этого Крису окончательно свинтило крышу, и он прижал к себе яростно сопротивляющееся тело, приникая к жестким губам властным, грубым поцелуем, прикусывая их, раздвигая языком зубы, словно репетируя предстоящее насилие.  
Мальчишка, с виду тонкий, оказался неожиданно жилистым и сильным, и чтобы удержать его, пришлось взять на болевой, заломив ему руку. Толкнув смуглое извивающееся тело на кровать, Крис навалился сверху, удерживая руки, покрывая засосами и укусами шею и плечи Джейка. Происходящее возбуждало невероятно, перед глазами всё прыгало, сердце колотилось, дыхания не хватало, член давно уже стоял колом. Мальчишка отбивался молча, так же тяжело дыша, и это хриплое дыхание словно оправдывало происходящее, делая его не то, что правильным, а скорее возможным, неопасным. И когда тиская руками живот и бока Джейка, Крис коснулся члена мальчишки, неожиданно стоячего, он почувствовал, что злое, распирающее стремление ломать и рвать схлынуло. Вместо этого накатило желание ласкать и гладить, заставить кричать, но не от боли. Он сам был испуган этими чувствами, но возбуждение, ставшее невыносимо томным, подстёгивало, и сомкнув на дрогнувшем члене ладонь, он сделал несколько движений вверх-вниз, потом провёл по головке с выступившей каплей большим пальцем, растирая её. Джейк выгнулся и застонал тонким, каким-то скулящим голосом. Больше не раздумывая, Крис рывком перевернул мальчишку на спину, и впился в губы жадным, глубоким поцелуем. Джейк тут же начал отвечать - запуская язык, лаская, облизывая внутреннюю поверхность губ. Глухо постанывая, обнял, прижимая, притискивая к себе Криса, гладя по спине и вдоль позвонков. (И, вопреки ожиданиям, дурацкие когти совсем не царапались, тем более, что половина из них сломалась в пылу борьбы)  
Крис с трудом оторвался от мальчишки, рванул ремень брюк, глядя в потемневшие, шальные глаза. Снова приник к губам, спустился ниже, пальцами лаская напряженные соски, обвёл языком впадину пупка, и сомкнул губы на подрагивающей влажной головке. Джейк выгнулся и вскрикнул, запуская руку в волосы Криса, притискивая к себе. Насадившись сразу, до основания, Крис словно втягивал в себя каменную плотность под тонкой горячей кожей, отстранялся, облизывал головку и уздечку, с силой скользя языком. Сунул пальцы в рот Джейку, и тот обхватил их губами, посасывая и облизывая, от этого Крис глухо застонал, не отрываясь, чувствуя, как болезненно вздрагивает собственный член. Он провёл влажными от слюны Джейка пальцами между его ягодиц, нежно проникая вглубь, погружая и вынимая пальцы, стараясь попадать в такт движениям головы. Джейк тонко и хрипло, почти непрерывно, стонал в голос и от одних только этих звуков Криса уносило, ему казалось, что он вот-вот кончит. Видимо, мальчишка тоже был на грани, потому что, судорожно вздрогнув, он отстранил голову Криса резким неловким движением:  
\- Подожди... - хрипло пробормотал он. - Я уже... Почти...  
Крис, тяжело дыша, взял Джейка под ягодицы, и подтянул поближе, а он приподнялся, раздвигая ноги шире. Направляя себя рукой, Крис прижал, надавил, и толкнулся вглубь резким и плавным движением сразу на всю длину, не отводя взгляда от горящего лица, и накрыл жалобно изогнувшиеся губы своими. Интуитивно он взял нужный темп под нужным углом, размашисто двигаясь, и меньше, чем через минуту, Джейк выгнулся, протяжно вскрикнул, широко распахнув невидящие глаза, сжался, отчего Криса тут же накрыло волной оргазма, яркого, как никогда раньше...  
Вздрагивая и прижимаясь, мальчишка легонько поцеловал Криса куда-то под ухом, жарко выдыхая:  
\- Потом ещё накажешь?..  
Крис почувствовал, как от этих слов его захлёстывает волна нового дикого возбуждения и странной, щемящей нежности, желание слиться, впитать Джейка в себя, и он со стоном перевернулся на спину, прижимая его к груди.  
А потом как сквозь туман смотрел на двигающееся над ним, насаживающееся в рваном ритме гибкое смуглое тело, смотрел на прыгающие волосы, закушенную губу, дрожащие ресницы, и сам дёргал его за бёдра навстречу своим толчкам, а Джейк запрокидывал голову, выгибаясь, и стонал в такт, и двигал рукой, сжимая, лаская себя, и Крис накрыл эту руку своей, перехватывая инициативу, направляя ...

Ему казалось что на него вылили ведро ледяной воды, когда, едва отдышавшись, услышал тихое:  
\- Не отдавай меня им... Пожалуйста.  
Словно грязь, почувствовалась испарина на теле. Скрывая дрожь в руках, Крис поднялся и одеваясь, спокойно поглядел на распростертого на сбитых простынях мальчишку, задержал взгляд на припухших губах, взлохмаченных темных волосах, поблёскивающих колечках в левом ухе... В глаза старался не смотреть. Сухо усмехнулся и сказал, всё ещё хрипловатым голосом:  
\- Ну что ты, детка! Карточный долг — долг чести, так что приготовься.  
Хотелось добавить что-то вроде «у тебя неплохо получается, справишься, сучка», но Крис не смог. Поэтому он развернулся и вышел, осторожно, стараясь не давать волю злости, прикрыв дверь. 

Джейк полежал, прислушиваясь. Прошло десять минут, никто не появился. Он встал, подошёл к двери, постоял, подёргал ручку — было незаперто. Вышел в гостиную, осмотрел ноутбук, проверил — флешки не было. Подхватив свой пакет, глянул - фотоаппарат исчез, кроме тряпок, парика и бутылки с бокалами там не было ничего. Улыбнулся: «Аккуратный...»  
Совершенно голый («Как договаривались», - с усмешкой подумал Джейк), осторожно выглянул в коридор и не увидев никого, кроме горничной с тележкой, выскользнул за дверь, подмигнул вытаращившей глаза девушке, быстрым шагом прошёл по пушистой ковровой дорожке к служебному лифту, и войдя в кабину,нажал кнопку своего этажа. 

Когда Крис через полчаса зашёл в опустевшую комнату, то на кровати лежала четверка треф. Послание, от которого заныло сердце. 

* * *  
Переговоры завершились триумфально — притихший Дженкинс был убедителен, и за формулу нового кардио препарата, обещавшего стать прорывом столетия, как в 88-м, «Невада Фармасьютикал» расплатилась неожиданно щедро. Операция, начавшаяся с кражи информации в одной из фармацевтических лабораторий Израиля, прошла успешно, и президент правления «Иллстаб» был доволен, окупив вложенные в шпионаж средства сторицей.  
Бэйлз получил солидные премиальные, но это его мало радовало. Пытаясь на следующий день разыскать Джейка, он совершенно не преуспел. След обрывался буквально в коридоре отеля. Ничего не дали также попытки найти кудрявую блондинку. Крис ругал себя последними словами за то, что так легко, поддавшись порыву, выпустил мальчишку, не пытаясь даже наладить контакт, не пробуя ещё как-то продолжить знакомство, хотя умом понимал, что ему это бы не помогло. Он крутил в руках четверку треф, и вспоминал в очередной раз, как удивился этой карте, зная, что Джейк должен был снять тройку червей, Крис сам подложил её ему. Да он и снимал сверху, Крис не мог ошибиться...  
Гром среди ясного неба грянул через неделю, когда выяснилось, что формула не работает. Разразился скандал, и дело удалось замять, выплатив солидную компенсацию. «Иллстаб» едва выжила, совет директоров поменял президента, все причастные к операции были с треском уволены, в том числе и Бэйлз, но он не горевал. В эти погибельные для «Иллстаб» дни, израильская «Сигма» предложила «Неваде ...» аналогичный препарат, только совершенно рабочий. Крис понял, на кого трудился Джейк, так удачно сымитировавший кражу информации, а на деле устроив саботаж, подменив её на жестком диске ноутбука Дженкинса. Апатии последних дней как не бывало, тем более, что удачная до последнего времени карьера позволила сколотить недурной капиталец, и Крис устремился по новому следу, вздёрнув старые иракские связи в Моссаде.Узнал о парнишке между делом — Джейкоб (не соврал!) Сигал, двадцать три года, родители погибли во время теракта в Ход Хашароне, отслужил в разведке два года, после нервного срыва был комиссован и с тех пор принимал участие только в делах, связанных с экономическими преступлениями. На хорошем счету, прекрасная подготовка, бла-бла-бла... Крис вспомнил, как неумело, по-девчоночьи отбивался Джейк: «Артист, бля»... Почитал про нервный срыв — в ходе операции пришлось устранить гражданское лицо, мальчик чуть не сорвал нахрен всё. Какие мы нежные... 

И вот, спустя два месяца , он шёл по тенистой улочке в Хайфе. Было не так и жарко для июля, спасало море, смягчая климат, посылая приятный ветерок. В городе было на удивление много для Израиля зелени, пахло морем, цветами, какими-то пряностями, особенно выделялась нота корицы, которую Бэйлз терпеть не мог. «Чертов Восток», - подумал Крис, вглядываясь в номера домов, не в силах унять изматывающее волнение. Когда, наконец, он дошёл почти до конца улицы, то при взгляде на довольно массивную калитку, у него не просто отлегло от сердца, а накрыло счастливым ожиданием чуда, как в детстве, - на выгоревшем деревянном полотне рядом с цифрой четыре красовалась пририсованная трефа. Было незаперто, и он вошёл в мощёный, укрытый тенью старых олив, дворик. С ротангового кресла, отложив книгу, поднялся смуглый зеленоглазый юноша в белых шортах. И хотя на лице его застыла спокойная настороженность, как и у самого Криса, Бэйлз всё же успел увидеть мелькнувшее в первые секунды радостное узнавание. Он достал из кармана рубашки четвёрку треф и протянул Джейку:  
\- Ты зачем её тогда вытянул?  
Ответ он знал, но хотелось услышать от самого выдумщика. Тот усмехнулся, не делая ни единого движения навстречу:  
\- А как бы я иначе понял, можно ли тебе доверять? Долго притираться, узнавать кого-то - нет времени, приходится краш-тесты устраивать, - ворчливо добавил он.  
\- Ага... А карту на кровати оставил, чтобы понять, насколько ты мне нужен? - прищурился Крис, и не поверил своим глазам — Джейк покраснел, отворачиваясь, потом пробубнил:  
\- Ты не очень-то спешил...  
Крис не выдержал, шагнул, обнял худые золотисто-смуглые плечи и сказал в выгоревшую тёплую макушку:  
\- А ты слишком хорошо заметал следы...  
Джейк вскинул счастливые смеющиеся глаза:  
\- Что, заставил тебя побегать? - и, прижавшись к широкой груди, прошептал:  
\- Я так скучал по тебе...


End file.
